Axanar
Axanar crystal, also known simply as Axanar,' '''is a crystalline substance found underground on the Southern Island of Powai Nui. History Axanar was discovered by a Ko-Matoran tribe shortly after the introduction of Matoran to Powai Nui. Not knowing of its properties, the Ko-Matoran and other tribes saw it simply as a precious gemstone and used it as a decoration. It was not until it got into the hands of a Ta-Matoran tribe via trading that its combustible properties were discovered. Rather than putting it to use, however, they used it to explode objects for entertainment purposes, mixing in other chemicals to color the explosions. It's only practical use was for mining, and even then it was an unpopular practice to use it to explode cave entrances. For many years, Axanar was used in this way, before a Matoran of an unknown Element purposefully used it to launch a rock into a hillside during an experiment. Following this it became a coveted material as Matoran tribes raced to create effective firearms using it, fearing that another may have already accomplished such a feat and was not afraid to use it against others. Fortunately, Qedua managed to form the Powai Nui Governing Coalition before it could be effectively incorporated into firearms, at which point regulations and restrictions were put on it to ensure safety. Following the Great Regression, Leskya Nuian colonists discovered the material while looting abandoned storage units in Vo-Powai. After finding schematics for an Axanar-based firearm, the Lokhart C5, they began to produce functioning replicas of it and soon put them to use in their conflict against the island's natives. It is unknown what has happened concerning them and Axanar following their acceptance of Maroona's declaration to stop their fighting. Description Properties Axanar was a common find in mines, tunnels, and caves in Powai Nui, especially in the cave networks of Ko-Powai. Under natural circumstances, Axanar took the form of white crystal with little clarity and around the same fragility as glass. The only odd property it normally exhibited in the wild was its weight, which was abnormally low for a crystal material. Axanar crystal's most notorious properties were exhibited when it was struck or hit with another object, usually a metal. This caused the stricken side of to combust, usually burning around a millimeter-thick layer of the crystal off. Under the right conditions, this property could be easily harnessed to provide propulsion. Solid objects propelled away from a combustion Axanar crystal at speeds of at least 35 meters per second would be engulfed and leave a trail of burning crystal shards, usually appearing to have a yellow or orange hue. Trails left by flying objects lasted shortly, usually around a tenth of a second or longer depending on the object's velocity. Usages Axanar crystal was most commonly used in projectile weaponry on Powai Nui. Simple and reliable firearms could be created using a modifiable flintlock mechanism. The material's combustions were used to propel various metal pieces at speeds of around 150 meters per second. Due to the properties of objects propelled by burning Axanar crystal, many fired objects give the impression that an orange or yellow laser has been fired from the gun. Upon striking a target, projectiles on their own cause minor damage to metallic armor, but can still heavily damage flesh and other organic material. If the projectile strikes a harder surface such as stone or metal, however, the remaining Axanar crystal fragments scattered around the projectile will finish their complete combustion, causing further damage with a colored explosion. Axanar-based weaponry is usually incredibly ineffective when fired into the water, and will not fire at all if the firearm is submerged. Gasses such as steam can also increase the chances that the firearm will not be able to fire correctly. Etymology The crystal's name is derived from the Archaic Matoran word Aksanīer (literally "thunderous snow"), a word used to describe it by an extinct Powai Nuian tribe who spoke the language. Appearances * ''The Feral Plains - First appearance; Volumes ''I'', ''III'', ''V'', & ''VII'' * Against the Storm - Volumes ''I'', ''II'', ''IV'' (mentioned), ''V'', & ''VI'' Gallery Ats2-7.jpg|Corduk aiming an Axanar-based firearm at "Alchemist" Ats6-13.jpg|Corduk, doing the same as a Toa Tfp5-4.jpg|Merdana firing at Salvina Tfp5-7.jpg|Merdana, tricked into firing at Vandir Trivia * Previously, Axanar was known as Divurgo, which was a contraction of "Diversión con fuego", Spanish for "fun with fire". Category:Substances